Sin consuelo
by Eonwie
Summary: ¡No… no me dejes! – lloraba desesperada ella.Lo siento mi amor…pero es mi deber partir. la mirada triste de el reflejaba el dolor que le causaba esta separación, sus dorados ojos no brillaban, opacados por el dolor. Oneshot. Leanlo, Inu x Kag


Nota: Inuyasha no es mío ( buaaaaaaaahhhh) ni alguno de sus personajes, así que no me demanden porque no intento arruinarlos ya que de esto lo único que saco es el placer de escribir.

No es tanto como mi fic anterior, pero me gusto escribirlo.

Sin consuelo

¡No… no me dejes! – lloraba desesperada ella.

Lo siento mi amor…pero es mi deber partir.- la mirada triste de el reflejaba el dolor que le causaba esta separación, sus dorados ojos no brillaban, opacados por el dolor.

No… no te vayas, acaso no sabes que si te vas moriré.

yo se que tu eres muy fuerte, no morirás…

… y… ¿y si tu mueres?... dime… que será de mi que no puedo vivir sin ti- desesperada la joven de rizos azabache aferraba la camisa de su amor sin quererlo dejar ir.

Si yo muero, mi alma te seguirá amando y tú te quedaras con mi amor, pues tú eres la única mujer a la que he amado- la abrazó queriendo confirmar su declaración.

Por favor… te lo ruego, los jóvenes que van nunca vuelven, no quiero perderte, no ahora que encontré al fin el hombre para mi- se aferraba, desesperada a el, a su espalda, a sus pateados cabellos. Sus castaños ojos nublados por las lágrimas no le permitían ver con claridad.

Te prometo que volveré… lo juro… volveré por ti. Pero ahora no puedo desertar, nos llaman para defender el país, es la guerra. Además si me niego a ir ellos, los capitanes, me sacaran a rastras de mi casa… no permitiré que suceda ese acto vergonzoso. Pero ahora he de ir, me duele… me duele tanto o mas que a ti… yo tampoco puedo estar sin ti pero este es mi destino, te juro que estaremos juntos. Te amo, bésame…

Ella beso al hombre que amaba con todo su corazón, lo beso entregándole todo el amor que tenia para el, entregándole todo lo que sentía en ese momento, el dolor, la angustia las lagrimas, y… un oscuro presentimiento. Cuando terminaron se miraron a los ojos… chocolate y miel fundiéndose en uno solo…

perdóname... perdóname – decía el al borde de las lagrimas- perdóname… te hago daño… me siento miserable…

Ya no tiene importancia… ahora ya no… te vas… ¿me escribirás? Promete que lo harás, por lo menos quiero tener noticias tuyas.

Lo haré te lo prometo, sin falta cada semana… ahora me esperan… adiós amor mío…

Espera… si tu no regresas, si te sucede algo… yo iré a buscarte… donde sea… te seguiré… recuérdalo…

Pero. Puede ser muy peligr…

No me importa, si te sucede algo todo me da igual, en esto no me harás cambiar de idea, iré por ti.

Esta bien…

Se besaron una vez mas y el se despidió de ella, llorando porque en el fondo el sabia que no la volvería a ver… esa era una guerra en la que no se podía ganar. Ella lo sintió, pero no le dijo nada. Luego el se dio la vuelta y se marcho por la puerta. Ella siguió mirando hasta que vio su caro traje desaparecer y lo único que pudo ver fue su plateada cabellera que luego desapareció también.

En ese momento ella dio rienda suelta a su dolor. Cayó al piso de rodillas gritando… tratando de desahogar el dolor que la asfixiaba, rasgó su fino vestido y se echo al piso.

¡Maldita segunda guerra mundial¡maldita¡mil veces!

----------------------

Los meses pasaron tan lentos y angustiantes. Ella desmejoro su hermosa apariencia, ya no tenia ganas ni de comer ni de vivir y las cartas que el le enviaba periódicamente no la animaban pues en la forma de escribir de el se notaba su angustia por estar con ella.

Y así transcurrió un año, un año en el que la madre de ella se dio por vencida en el intento de animar a su hija, un año en el que ella se sorprendió de que aun siguiera viva. Un año de dolor y llanto.

Una noche mientras ella escuchaba la radio se interrumpió un programa que había estado escuchando para informar a la población sobre la reciente toma y destrucción de una pequeña cuidad. Ella palideció. El nombre de la ciudad le era terriblemente familiar. Desesperada fue hacia su habitación y de un cajón saco un grueso manojo de cartas, busco la de la fecha más reciente, la leyó rápidamente y cayó desmayada al piso. La carta era de hace dos semanas y decía que su amado iba a permanecer en una ciudad durante un mes, la ciudad era la misma que la radio había reportado como destruida.

A la mañana siguiente sus ojos no tenían vida, su rostro carecía de alguna expresión alegre, la única expresión que se notaba era la angustia. Nadie la pudo disuadir de su empeño, ella estaba decidida. Tomo una pequeña maleta y todos sus ahorros, se despidió de sus familiares y les dijo que tomaría un tren a esa zona devastada, ahora que los enemigos se habían retirado era seguro viajar ahí, ellos lloraron pero no podían hacer nada más por ella. La dejaron ir.

Llego a su destino… el campo de batalla. La habían acompañado algunos soldados que habían llegado a rescatar los cuerpos y a los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaban.

El campo estaba lleno de cuerpos de soldados muertos. Todos se veían igual a los ojos de ella, todos vestidos de la misma forma. Ignorando el terrible dolor que comenzaba a nacer en su pecho, busco entre los muchos cadáveres a su amor, se demoró, ninguna plateada cabellera se veía y sus lágrimas le dificultaban su tarea. De pronto un brillo dorado le llamo la atención. Se acerco al brillo, eran los dorados ojos de su amor aun con vida. Cayo de rodillas ante el. El la miro y sonrió. Ella lo abrazó, poco le importo estar manchándose con la sangre que manaba de una herida de el y lo bañaba completamente. Lloro sin poder contenerse. El dijo débilmente:

Te esperaba… m…me dijiste que vendrías. No pude cumplir yo con mi promesa…

No digas nada… debo… debo llevarte con los médicos… - decía mientras lloraba.

No es necesario… no viviré mas… aguanté solo porque estaba seguro de que te vería… quería verte y…y decirte que te amo…

Te amo también… no me dejes ahora… no lo hagas… quédate conmigo…resiste…

Amor… no es necesario ya… me estoy yendo… todo se oscurece y tengo frió

.. – ella solo lloraba, no podía hablar.

Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo… y que te esperare donde quiera que yo este…. Ahora sonríe un poco… sonríe para mi… me encanta verte sonreír…

Ella sonrió… hizo el esfuerzo, el le sonrió débilmente y sus ojos se cerraron para nunca mas volverse a abrir.

Ella gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, gritó de dolor, de angustia y de impotencia, el único hombre que la amó se había ido, lloro abrazando el cadáver de su amor, el dolor que su corazón albergaba creció, el dolor la asfixiaba, sus ojos nublados por las lagrimas no le dejaban ver bien, y mientras peleaba por respirar algo dentro de su pecho se rompió, puso sus manos sobre su corazón y este se paro. Ella cayo inerte sobre el cuerpo del único hombre al que había llegado a amar verdaderamente, y a el que acababa de perder.

Y…

… El telón se cierra…

El público se pone de pie aplaudiendo, mientras algunas mujeres se secan las lágrimas con sus pañuelos.

-------------------------

Detrás del telón…

Hablando en susurros unos jóvenes se toman de las manos, el tiene la cabellera plateada y los ojos dorados y lleva un uniforme militar sucio y ensangrentado, ella tiene el cabello negro azabache con algunos rizos al final, y sus ojos son marrones, lleva un vestido simple de los años 40.

Estuviste genial Kagome, estoy seguro que con esta actuación nos pondrán la máxima puntuación – se asoma por un lado de la gran cortina – mira… las señoras están llorando

Tú tampoco te quedas atrás con tu representación Inuyasha.

Nah… lo que mas me sorprende es como has llorado ¿Cómo hiciste para llorar tanto?

Eso se debe a que soy una gran actriz porque…

Ya ya, si como no, no… en serio dime como hiciste para llorar tanto, vamos cuéntale a tu novio, no te delatare…

Esta bien… utilice esto… - saca de la manga de su vestido una minúscula botellita en la que pone "lagrimas instantáneas" – así lloras por horas.

Ja ja, ya decía yo que no eras tan llorona… pero dime quien te dio la idea...

Nadie… o no directamente… estaba viendo TV y en una serie unos gemelos utilizaban unas gotas para llorar y conquistar chicas y entonces tome la idea.

Estuvo bien, como no se me ocurrió antes, ahora mismo estaría rodeado de mujeres…- se calla ante la mirada amenazante de su novia - escucha… ya nos llaman para presentarnos ante el publico… ¿Kagome que te parece si después vamos a comer helado amor?

Vaya que oportuna tu invitación – le mira a los ojos – esta bien, ahora apurate Inuyasha… acomódate la camisa…

El telón se abre y todo el elenco de actores, incluido la pareja de protagonistas sale siendo premiada por las palmas del auditorio.

Nota de autora:

Ahhhhhhhh…. Un fic sin ninguna relevancia, pero se me vino a la cabeza y no me dejo en paz hasta que lo termine (la idea de este fic fue como una espina que se te clava en el dedo gordo del pie y no te deja en paz hasta que te la quitas, lo cual no quiere decir que no aprecie este fic, es mi hijo también), solo fueron dos horitas, y no pude dejar de hacer mención del Ouran High School Host Club (lo de los gemelos con las gotas para llorar) jeje una de mis series favoritas.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado… no estoy del todo satisfecha con este pero no puedo hacer nada, la musa me dejo justo ahora, jeje.

Les agradezco que hayan leído hasta aquí

Déjenme sus comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, piedrones, que se yo, estoy comenzando recién y se que me merezco lo que me den. (Lean mi fic anterior "ella y su perro" y comenten también, ese si me gusto.)

AH Y gracias a los que leyeron "Ella y su perro", gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado, me dieron muchos ánimos y me emocione tanto que casi lloro (j eje), espero que este corto haya sido de su agrado, aunque "Ella y su perro" es muchísimo mejor que este corto. Me esforzare para que les gusten los próximos que haga. Gracias.

Dejen reviews

Gracias de antemano…

Eonwie…

PD: deveras agradezco a Danesa-19; Andrea Nefisto y Mununita porque fueron las primeras en leerme y darme animos, Gracias


End file.
